Safe
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Taylor Swift Safe and Sound I remember tears streaming down your face "It can't be true!" I cry. "Ratscar's my littermate!" Ratscar just turns away, his brown fur matted and clumped with blood...is it Dark Forest? Or...or ShadowClan? I can't--won't--believe him if he says ShadowClan. When I said, I'll never let you go "You'll always be my littermate," I insist. "No matter what." And he will be. No Dark Forest warrior would take him away from me. No one. When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't...leave....me...." Ratscar whispers. "You're going to be all right," I say frantically. "You're going to be fine, Ratscar!" Don't leave me here alone "No! Ratscar, don't go!" "Snowbird?" Ratscar's voice is soft, and I let out a sigh of relief. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight... "You're in the medicine den," I whisper to him, glancing to Littlecloud, who nods. "You're going to be all right, Ratscar. You're fine." Just close your eyes He's right beside me, his paws matching mine, blow for blow, and we drove back warrior after warrior...but that moment is past and Ratscar is dying. I close my eyes, wishing myself into the future, a Ratscar-filled future where my brother and I can hunt together, and be together. The sun is going down The sun sets on the day of the battle, and I sit with Ratscar the whole time, watching the glowing yellow orb shine as it descends toward the horizon. You'll be alright I stroke Ratscar's ears with my tail, whispering to him as he sleeps, his flank slowly moving up and down...he's alive...barely. No one can hurt you now "They're all gone," I tell him. "No one can hurt you. The Dark Forest has gone." Come morning light "In the morning you'll be all better," I soothe, as Ratscar's eyes flick open, glance around frantically, and then he sinks back into unconsciousness. You and I'll be safe & sound... ''' The sun has risen, banishing all gloom and darkness. "You're safe," I whisper to Ratscar. '''Don't you dare look out your window darling; He begins to drift off again. "Don't!" I cry out shrilly. "You'll see them again. Ratscar, don't go to sleep!" Everything's on fire If anyone goes to sleep, the Dark Forest might attack them in their dreams... I just imagine I can hear them screaming, screeching in their sleep as they're forced through training. The war outside our door keeps raging on There's blood still splattered on the ground, you can still see the remnants of the battle, it's still there...in the dead and dying warriors. Hold onto this lullaby "You're safe," I chant softly to Ratscar. "You're safe, you're safe, you're safe..." He hums softly to the words as though they're music. Even when the music's gone, gone ' Even when I fall asleep, I still hear him murmuring, murmuring the words. He's alive, it's his way of telling me, the whole time...that he's still here. '''Just close your eyes ' "Sleep, Snowbird," Littlecloud tells me. I close my eyes, again, imagining that time in the near future when this will be all but a distant memory, when the wait to see if he will pull through will be a frivolous doubt. 'The sun is going down ' The sun dips below the horizon, leaving us in darkness once more, leaving us with the chance that they might come back...to infest the gloom, bloom in the lack of light... 'You'll be alright ' "You'll be all right," Ratscar says, hovering over me. When were our positions switched? When was he caring for me? '''No one can hurt you now "There's no one here to hurt her," Littlecloud informs Ratscar as I slip into consciousness. "She's safe." Come morning light ''' "The light is here," Ratscar whispers. "Another night gone. Another day to come." '''You and I'll be safe & sound... "She's going to be all right," Littlecloud sinsists. Just close your eyes "Just sleep," Ratscar says. You'll be alright "You'll be fine." Come morning light, The sun has risen on another moon. You and I'll be safe & sound... And we are safe. Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series Category:Fan Fictions